1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automotive rear-view display systems, and more particularly to a rear-view display system for vehicles with an obstructed rear view.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As is well known, tractor-trailer vehicles are used to transport a wide variety of items from destination to destination. Tractor-trailer vehicles comprise a cabin (i.e., the “tractor” portion) and a trailer. The trailer is generally coupled to the cabin through a hitching mechanism that allows a relative pivotal movement between the tractor portion and the trailer. The trailer generally defines a large cargo area between four upstanding walls. Access to the cargo area is usually provided by doors that open at the rear of the trailer and/or from a side of the trailer.
As is also known, the upstanding walls that define the cargo area of the trailer are solid (or opaque), such that a direct, line-of-sight, center rear-view is not possible from the cabin area of the tractor-trailer vehicle. Instead, side-mounted rear-view mirrors are provided on both sides of the cabin, so that a driver of the vehicle may observe the area to the rear of the vehicle through these side-mounted rear-view mirrors. In this regard, reference is made to FIGS. 1A and 1B, which show a side view and a top view, respectively, of a conventional tractor-trailer vehicle 10. Note, however, that FIG. 1B is not the side view of the same truck illustrated in FIG. 1A). As previously mentioned, such a vehicle 10 comprises a cabin portion 12 and a trailer portion 14. Side-mounted rear-view mirrors 16 and 18 are provided to allow the driver 17 to view the areas to the side and rear of the vehicle 10.
The areas denoted by angles α and β denote the field of view that the driver 17 is able to observe through the use of conventional side-mounted rear-view mirrors 16 and 18. However, and as is known, a relatively large blind-spot exists at the rear of the vehicle. This blind-spot is illustrated by the cross hatched (or shaded) area. If another vehicle, such as a car 22, is near the rear of the vehicle 10, such that the car 22 is entirely within the blind-spot of the vehicle 10, then the driver 17 of the vehicle 10 will be unable to see the automobile 22. This creates an obvious dangerous situation. Indeed, the danger created by this situation is so well known that many tractor-trailer vehicles include appropriate warning signs on the rear wall of the trailer. Such warning signs often include phrases like “If you can't see my mirrors, then I can't see you.”
FIG. 1B illustrates the blind-spot that is created to the immediate rear of a vehicle 10, when the cabin 12 and trailer 14 are aligned (i.e., the vehicle 10 is traveling straight down the road). Although not specifically illustrated, it is understood that, when turning, the cabin 12 is disposed at an angle to the trailer 14, which results in the blind spot being shifted to the left or to the right, depending upon the direction of the turn. For example, when the vehicle 10 is turning right, and the cabin portion 12 is angled to the right, then the blind-spot at the rear of the vehicle 10 is moved to the left.
Accordingly, there is a clearly identifiable need to provide improved rear-view visibility for tractor-trailers. Indeed, a similar need exists for other types of vehicles as well. Specifically, in vehicles such as buses, cargo vans, passenger vans, and other vehicles having an obstructed rear-view, there is a clearly-identifiable need to provide a system that improves the visibility to the driver, and therefore greatly enhances the safety of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved display systems for vehicles, like tractor trailers, which have an obstructed rear view.